I Saw Mommy Kissing
by KatherineKent
Summary: A reveal story with a difference.  Set way after Season 10. The main character in this story is neither Lois nor Clark … but it's still very much a Clois story.


**Title:** I Saw Mommy Kissing …  
><strong>Author:<strong> KatherineKent (Victoria)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Clois  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>none  
><strong>Short summary:<strong> A reveal story with a difference. The main character in this story is neither Lois nor Clark … but it's still a Clois story.

Written for the DI Christmas Ficstaviganza 2011.

* * *

><p>Little Jonny Kent climbed into bed. "But mom. I'm not tired yet. And I'm too excited."<p>

"Santa won't come if you are awake, honey," she replied soothingly.

"Yes he will. And anyway, I know that Santa's not real," Jonny countered, "and you and daddy will put out my presents too."

"Oh honey!" His mother stroked his hair and pulled the covers up round Jonny's shoulders. "Who told you that?" Her eyes were sad.

"Micky. He said that there is no Santa and only babies believe in him." Jonny tried not to let his tears fall. He didn't want to be a baby: he was mommy's big boy.

"Honey," she soothed, "you can believe whatever **you** want to. Don't let Micky spoil your wonderful love of Christmas."

"Thanks Mom." He smiled at her then launched himself into her arms for a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart. You look so like your father when you smile like that." And she smiled back at him when he pulled away.

"Why is daddy away again?" Jonny asked, puzzlement, upset and confusion evident in his tone.

"Daddy." His mother sighed and dropped her head for a moment. "Daddy's job is very important Jonny."

"But why does he leave suddenly. And why did he miss the school play?"

"Honey, daddy was very upset about that. You know." He nodded mutely. "It's just that daddy has his normal job."

"Like yours mommy?"

"Yes. And he also has his … other job … when he, um," she gulped, "saves the world."

"Like a fireman or a policeman?" His eyes lit up and he bounced a little in the bed.

"Yes. He is like a volunteer fireman. He has to leave at moment's notice whenever there is an emergency."

"But it mean that he misses things," he pouted. "And I miss him."

"And he misses you sweetheart. More than you can know. But it's something that he has to do, and when you are a bit older you will understand better." She leant forwards and kissed him on the forehead. "Night sweetheart." He watched as she stood and walked to the door. When she turned to look back at him, her finger poised over the light switch, he smiled then snuggled down under the covers and closed his eyes.

But, what seemed like many hours later, Jonny was still awake.

"I do believe in Santa. He does exist," he muttered to himself, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Micky is wrong. I believe in Santa and he's bringing me presents tonight."

Jonny opened his eyes and sighed. "But what if he **_is_** right?" Glancing out of his bedroom window he glimpsed a red blur streaking past.

"Santa," he whispered and leapt out of bed to press his head against the glass but there was nothing to see. He frowned in disappointment but then heard a noise from downstairs.

"It's really late. Only one person could be making that noise. He's here. He's delivering my presents right now." He grinned and ran to the bedroom door. "Quiet Jonny," he reminded himself. "If Santa hears then he'll be gone before I have a chance to see him."

Jonny stepped to the side and slid his slippers on his feet then opened the door as slowly and quietly as he could. The old farmhouse was full of creaky doors and floorboards, his father's old room having the creakiest door in the house. As he tip-toed down the corridor and made it to the top of the stairs he tried to listen. No sounds came to his six year old ears. But then Santa was probably well practiced at working silently.

Jonny glanced back over his shoulder to the door at the end of the corridor; the room his parents were using over the holidays. It was usually Gramma Martha's but she'd given it up in favour of her visitors and taken the tiny office next to his room. It was firmly shut, no light coming from beneath. Mommy would be asleep now, and daddy might not even be back from his fire-fighting emergency.

He grabbed hold of the banister rail and used its support to tentatively take every step down the stairs. Once on the ground floor in the kitchen he peered round the corner and found it empty. A little sound of relief escaped his lungs.

_Not been caught yet. Good work Jonny._

He slid himself up against the wall and began to inch down the corridor towards the front door. Half way down he swapped to the other wall and continued but as he got closer to the opening which would lead into the main living area he began to hear murmuring.

_He's here. He's still here._ Jonny grinned, elated.

The sounds became clearer and when he heard his mother's voice he stopped and stilled in shock. _She's not asleep? Then she's probably chased Santa away._ He frowned.

"I decided on my Christmas wish," he heard. It was his daddy's voice. Jonny's frown turned into a smile instantly.

"What's that, Smallville?" replied his mother.

"I wish for time." There was a giggle. "Tomorrow. I wish for time with you, and Ma, and Jonny."

"Oh, Clark. I absolutely add my own voice to that wish. He misses you so much. And I can't explain to him."

"I know. But we discussed this. He's too young, and we can't risk him not understanding the seriousness of this secret." Jonny frowned again. _I'm not young. I'm a whole six years old._

"He will; in time. Then it will be much easier to spend time with him." Jonny pushed away from the wall and marched around the corner to confront his parents but as he came round the corner he was confronted with a sight that shocked him to the core.

Surrounded by the soft glow of the firelight, flames flickering and dancing reflected on the Christmas decorations, Jonny beheld the sight of his mommy kissing … Superman.

* * *

><p>Clark's consciousness, currently residing in some distant blissful universe whilst kissing his wife, suddenly bumped back to reality when the sound of a shocked intake of breath came to his ears. He drew away from Lois and turned to see his six year old son staring at him, eyes like saucers and mouth wide open.<p>

"Jonny," he said tentatively.

"What …" his bottom lip trembled. "What are you doing to my mommy?"

Clark felt his heart tighten. Lois took hold of his hand but Clark never let his gaze leave the little boy's face.

"Jonny, it's ok," he tried to soothe.

"Where …" his voice faltered. Clark could recognise upset mingled with fear in his boy's voice. "Where's my daddy? Mommy, where's daddy." Jonny began to cry as he looked at Lois. "Is this why I was never allowed a Superman poster on my wall." His voice began to gain volume, the tears flowing freely allowing him to release his emotions. "Why I'm not allowed to talk about him."

Clark reached out to Jonny but his boy stepped back away. The tears stopped and he turned to look directly at Clark.

"I thought you were a Superhero. What have you done to my daddy? He's not a Supervillain. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back." Jonny stepped forwards finally and actually kicked Clark in the shins on the final 'Bring him back'.

Clark couldn't help but smile. His son was standing up to 'Superman' in defence of 'Clark'. Love swelled in his heart and Clark let go of Lois's hand, crouching down to be the same height as Jonny. He took a deep breath.

"Jonny, kiddo." Jonny blinked and caught his breath in shock again.

"That's what my daddy calls me!" he breathed out.

"I know, kiddo. **I'm **your daddy." Clark held out his hand and cupped Jonny's cheek. "I'm Clark."

* * *

><p>Lois watched as her son searched the face of his father, looking for the truth. As the realisation came to him she felt her heart swell with emotion. She'd been fighting the motherly instinct to run to him, to explain, to hold him, but she knew that Clark had to deal with this. When Jonny frowned and then questioningly said, "daddy?" she had to bite her lip to keep from crying.<p>

"Yes, Jonny. It's me," replied her husband and he smiled. Jonny leapt into Clark's arms and Clark stood up twirling him around. "Oh, kiddo. You don't know how long I've waited to share this with you."

When Clark stopped spinning around and lowered Jonny to the ground Lois stepped forward and hugged her son. "Are you ok, Jonny?" He nodded and she could feel it over her shoulder. "We wanted to tell you, so much. But you have to understand how important this secret is." Lois pulled away and looked into her son's eyes. He looked confused.

Clark took Jonny's hand and led him to the couch. Lois sat on the other side and took Jonny's other hand. He turned to look up at her when he felt her touch. "Honey. You have to understand that there are not many people in the world who know that your daddy is Superman. It's a secret. And you must never, ever tell anyone."

"I won't mommy." Jonny shook his head but the grin on her little boy's face made her cautious.

"Jonny," Clark spoke and he turned to look at his father. "You can't ever tell anyone. Even if you want to impress your friends." Clark covered Jonny's hand with his own. "If you get into an argument at school and someone says something hurtful, you can't retaliate. If your friends start to boast that they have a new computer, and you say you have a new bike then they say they have a second home in Los Angeles and you say 'Well **my** daddy is' …" Clark couldn't finish as Jonny butted in.

"My daddy is Superman," he shouted and jumped up off the couch. Lois sighed and nibbled her lower lip as she watched Jonny running around the living room shouting "My daddy is Superman."

Clark shifted up to her on the couch and took her hand. "What do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting to deal with this yet. I knew he wasn't old enough to understand how serious this is. But we can't go back now."

"Not even with the Legion ring?" Lois teased. Clark looked at her sternly and in shock. "I know, I know. Only joking."

Lois turned back to look at her son just in time to see him come running towards them and leap into Clark's arms.

"Maybe if he had people he could share the secret with then there's less chance it will burst out at the wrong time?" Lois pointed out.

"We're seeing Aunt Chloe tomorrow. And we can tell Ma in the morning. But I think it's a good idea to let him know who it's ok to talk to about this." Clark shifted Jonny on his lap and kissed his hair. "What were you doing sneaking downstairs, Jonny?"

"I wanted to catch Santa, but I missed him." The position Jonny was sat in gave Lois a perfect view of the little boy's pout.

"Santa eh? So having Superman in your living room was a disappointment then? You expected Santa?" Clark teased.

Jonny nodded. "Hey kiddo. How warm are those pyjamas?"

"Snugly warm," Jonny replied.

Clark looked back over to Lois. "Then I think we are long overdue for a father son flight."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, daddy?" Jonny asked.<p>

"Somewhere very special." His daddy looked down at him and smiled. "We're going to the North Pole."

"The North Pole!" Jonny squealed. "Will Santa be there? Is that why you had me put a coat on?"

He laughed. They were currently soaring through the air, Jonny in Superman's arms. He could feel the wind whipping past his cheeks. He shivered a little but mostly he was snugly warm. His flannel pyjamas, woollen bed socks, boots, thick duffle coat and woolly hat protected him from the winter chill.

"Santa won't be where we are going, Jonny. I know he has his home at the North Pole. But **my** home is also at the North Pole."

"But you live with mommy and me," Jonny pointed out. Sometimes his daddy was dumb.

"Yes, kiddo. I do." He grinned. "I mean … Superman's home. We are going to Krypton." Jonny's eyes widened in disbelief. "But first I want to fly with you. I haven't done this with you since you were a baby. I took you flying a few times before your first birthday, but then we decided it was time to stop and wait until you were responsible enough to know and understand the secret."

"I am daddy. I'm old enough now. I'm a whole six years old."

"I know you are. Now, would you like to see the Statue of Liberty?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Jonny bounced up and down in his father's arms.

As they soared above the clouds Jonny experienced pure wonder and joy. He'd watched Christmas movies where the young boy got to meet Santa and took a ride in his sleigh. Ever since he could remember he'd dreamt of flying, and his love of Santa had lead to hopes of being that little boy someday. But that dream paled in comparison to this.

He was in his daddy's arms. Flying with Superman. And he could see New York. "There it is. Daddy. It's the Statue of Liberty."

"Yes, Jonny. Now how about the White House?"

"Can we? Oh please daddy, please."

"Sure, kiddo."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, little Jor El." Clark smiled at the wonder showing on his son's face as he looked around the fortress<p>

"Back?" he asked when the disembodied voice spoke.

"We brought you here just after you were born; to show you to your grandfather." Jonny looked confused. "You know that you are named for your two human grandfathers?" Clark asked.

Jonny nodded. "Grandpa Jonathan and Grumpy Gramps: Sam." Clark heard his wife laugh behind him and he turned.

"Mommy, how did you get here? Can you fly too?" he leapt at her and she gathered him in her arms for a giant hug.

"No, honey." She dropped him crouched down to rest on her heels. "I left a note for Gramma and then I came here via a special portal in the Smallville caves."

Clark took Jonny's hand and led him up a few steps until they reached a raised platform. "Jonathan Samuel Kent, you also have a Kryptonian name. Your mother and I decided to continue the pattern we started with your human name and so you are named after your Kryptonian Grandfather … Jor El."

"I am pleased you have returned little Jor El," came the disembodied voice once more. Clark stepped away and a soft light surrounded his son. To Clark's Kryptonian eyes it was obvious that the light was different from all the times he'd been in discussion with his father. The wavelength was longer, wider and somehow had the slightest red tinge to it.

Clark smiled as he felt a warm hand slide into his. "I guess even a computer version of a Grandfather tends to be more lenient on the grandchild." He laughed and turned to look into the eyes of his wife.

"I'm still not sure if he's ready, Clark. The way he ran around the room screaming that you were his daddy. It's gonna be hard for him not to brag about this, or use it to score points with his friends, or even use it as protection when he feels threatened."

Clark frowned as he thought about Lois's words. They were all true, but he knew in his heart that Jonny could take it.

_"When you are old enough you may return here to train. When your parents are ready."_

_"I'm ready now Grandpa,"_ Clark heard Jonny's reply, and there was not a hint of childish excitement in his voice. The pride he felt when he noticed his son's serious expression and strong bodily stance was overwhelming and he felt the tears prick at his eyes.

He turned his attention away from what should have been a private conversation in the light. "He's ready, Lois. He'll do just fine."

She studied him and then seemed to believe it herself. A little smile came to her face and she let out a breath which she'd been holding in anticipation. Clark watched as her expression slowly altered. A slight narrowing of her eyes, a momentary pursing of her lips and then she tilted her head. _Oh no,_ he thought.

"Are **_you_** ready?" she emphasised.

"Ready? For what?" he asked, confused.

Her sly expression vanished and it was replaced by wonder and love. She smiled and he saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"For number two." Her voice was a whisper.

His lungs stopped working. His chest felt like it was being crushed. He blinked his eyes and then flicked them down to her stomach.

"Two?" he breathed out, his lungs finally responding. "Two!" he repeated stronger. A smile stretched out his lips, widely, and he lifted Lois into the air and twirled her around and around.

Placing her back on the ground he let her body still and they looked into each other eyes, communicating silently. As the light pulsed behind them while one Jor El spoke with the other, Clark and Lois spoke to each other with their lips, but no sounds were to be heard.

When his lips crashed onto hers Lois immediately felt a warmth shoot through her body. The fortress was in the North Pole and it was often chilly even though the environment did get adjusted by Jor El. The cold was forgotten and she slid her gloved hand up and into the thick wavy hair belonging to her sexy, wonderful husband.

When they parted she gazed into the depths of his blue orbs.

"Yes."

She slid one hand inside her coat and down to her currently flat stomach. Clark followed and covered her hand with his.

"Two."

* * *

><p>Comments and reviews always wanted. Please, please, please (and have a Merry Christmas)<p> 


End file.
